


Dreams

by FanimeLuv



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Sort of slash, based off the dream by talefeathers, go read that one, its beautiful, kind of bromance, no actual love i guess, one sided maybe, slight hint of crush idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanimeLuv/pseuds/FanimeLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mercutio Escalus, you broke my heart."</p><p>Or,</p><p>Benvolio had the dream five times in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225289) by [talefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers). 



> "Mercutio Escalus, you broke my heart."
> 
> Romeo and Juliet~ English class just finished this book, so I thought, "Why not write a fanfiction for it?" So I did. This is slight bromance Meructio x Benvolio. Sort of considered slash, I may say...
> 
> Co-uploaded from fanfiction.net.

Five times. Five times he had the dream...

The first time Benvolio Montague had that dream was when he was younger. He couldn't quite remember everything. He only remembered flashes of red and indistinct yelling. He shook it off as a nightmare, and went to seek comfort from his mother.

The second time Benvolio had this dream was only a few years afterward. This time, it was much clearer, although not clear enough. He could see a sharp red liquid pouring out of a wound. Then, a person falling and falling. Benvolio Montague was so confused by this dream, and shook it off again, burying it in his memory.

The third time Benvolio had this dream was in his early teenage years. He and his best friend/cousin, Romeo, had just made a third friend, Mercutio Escalus. Mercutio and Benvolio at first seemed like they wouldn't get along with their polar differences. However, they quickly became best friends. But that dream came yet again. Benvolio saw a person getting stabbed with a sword and losing much blood. He fell and cursed… something. He couldn't quite hear every word distinctly, but the man had cursed someone or something.

The fourth time Benvolio had this dream was only a year later. He and Mercutio were definitely the closest friends ever. Mercutio's witty sarcasm and Benvolio's reserved personality canceled each other out, and left the two friends with their friendship. Yet, Benvolio's dream became clearer. He heard the man curse after he was stabbed. He had cursed the Montagues and Capulets. But why? He was apparently stabbed by someone with the Capulet garb, but why curse both families? He didn't understand at first, but it hit him. The black-haired man seemed to look very familiar to… Mercutio…

The fifth time Benvolio had this dream was two years later. Benvolio tried to get Mercutio to leave the streets, and the anger Tybalt Capulet had to his cousin Romeo was directed to Mercutio. Romeo in trying to stop them accidently made Tybalt stab Mercutio. As he fell, he cursed the Montagues and Capulets for their feud that caused his death. Benvolio, shocked, turned toward the ground and seemed lost in space.

The reason Benvolio was left in shock was because this time…

It wasn't a dream at all.  
\- 

"Benvolio Montague, I'm going to break your heart!"

"M-Mercutio? What... do you mean?"  
-

"That's what you meant, huh, Meructio..."  
-

"..."  
"Mercutio Escalus, you broke my heart."


End file.
